


Change of State

by Tabithian



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy’s seen a lot since he signed on, but seeing the Director actually <i>smile</i> is never good. Not good at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of State

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Roy is maybe not reacting in a way that will result in a long and successful career. "They're criminals! They belong in jail!" If Roy's voice goes a little high at the end no one mentions it. They notice it, of course they do, but they don't mention it.

"I see." The Director's eyes narrow slightly, nothing in his expression giving away what he's thinking. Turns to look at Kaldur. "And what might your feelings on this matter be?"

Kaldur glances at Roy before answering. "I believe Roy has a point. I do not think this is the wisest course of action. They are." He pauses, frowning slightly. "They are far too...independent to do well in the sort of scenario you described." 

Roy snorts, can't help it because that's a major understatement. Little bastards would kill each other within a day, if that. Not to mention Kaldur's being extremely generous in his assessment of them. 

"Mr. Harper?" The Director is laughing at him, Roy knows it. There's no sign of it on his face, always that perfectly professional look, but he knows. He knows in the same way he knew letting Dinah talk him into leaving the FBI for a new agency was a bad idea, and the same way he knows the Director is going to get his way no matter what anyone says.

"Just making my opinion known." Not that it will matter in the long run, but maybe it will allow him to be able to offer up an "I told you so," when the time comes.

The Director rarely smiles, but he is fond of smirking. Usually when he's making someone's life miserable. In this case, Roy's and Kaldur's lives. 

"Noted. However, we spent a great deal of time negotiating with the FBI to release them into our custody, and I would hate to let that go to waste." There's a slight pause that has Roy's mostly non-existent self-preservation instincts on high alert. "We do agree with your assessment of the individuals involved, however, which is why we've decided to assign the two of you to act as...liaisons." 

Roy's seen a lot since he signed on, but seeing the Director actually _smile_ is never good. Not good at all.

 

********

 

"They're criminals." Roy feels it's a very important fact that bears repeating because everyone in this damned agency seems to have forgotten that part.

Dinah _hmms_ , and then says, "We're more of a league, really, Roy,” which clues Roy in to the fact that his inner monologue actually wasn't. _Fantastic_.

Roy scowls. "This is why no one is going to take us seriously." Well, it's one of the reasons. There are so many others he doesn't know where to start, but the fact that Dinah and the others refer to themselves, this agency, as a league instead of an agency is at the top of the list. 

"I like this one." Dinah holds up a folder, half an inch thick and full of criminal misdeeds and overall delinquency on a par Roy never expected, and it's one of the smaller files they have to go through. "She's feisty."

Roy sighs, looks to where Kaldur is methodically working through several files of his own. "She's a pain in the ass, Dinah." Roy knows, he worked a case she was involved in for the FBI before he let Dinah lure him into this den of madness. 

Dinah lowers the file and smiles at Roy. "She's an archer."

"She's a menace." All of these kids are, from the hacker to the muscle, and it's a mistake of epic proportions to think they can be reformed, that they'll _want_ to reform. Repeat offenders, all of them, and all completely unrepentant. 

"They deserve a second chance." Kaldur. Quiet. Determined.

"They deserve life without parole," Roy growls, but it's half-hearted at best. He knows when he's beaten.

"Perhaps." Kaldur smiles like he knows something Roy doesn't. "Time will tell."


End file.
